Season 1 Roster
RULES # ). Leave car requests in comments Full-time drivers: # ) Jamie McMurray - Chip Ganassi Racing (CGR) #1 # ) Brad Keselowski - Team Penske (TP) #2 # ) Austin Dillon - Richard Childress Racing (RCR) #3 # ) Kevin Harvick - Stewart-Haas Racing (SHR) #4 # ) Kasey Kahne - Hendrick Motorsports (HM) #5 # ) Trevor Bayne - Roush-Fenway Racing (RFR) #6 # ) Mikail Yeltsin - Tesla Motorsports Group (TMG) #7/16/29 # ) Jaimey Rockwell - WUB Racing (WUBR) #8/99 # ) Fernando Alonso - Verizon Motorsports (VM) #9 # ) Danica Patrick - Stewart-Haas Racing (SHR) #10 # ) Denny Hamlin - Joe Gibbs Racing (JGR) #11 # ) Ty Dillon - Germain Racing (GR) #13 # ) Clint Bowyer - Stewart-Haas Racing (SHR) #14 # ) Ricky Stenhouse Jr. - Roush-Fenway Racing (RFR) #17 # ) Kyle Busch - Joe Gibbs Racing (JGR) #18 # ) Daniel Suarez- Joe Gibbs Racing (JGR) #19 # ) Matt Kenseth - Joe Gibbs Racing (JGR) #20 # ) Ryan Blaney - Wood Brothers Racing (WBR) #21 # ) Joey Logano - Team Penske (TP) #22 # ) Alon Day - BK Racing (BKR) #23 # ) Chase Elliott - Hendrick Motorsports (HM) #24 # ) Paul Menard - Richard Childress Racing (RCR) #27 # ) Ryan Newman - Richard Childress Racing (RCR) #31 # ) Matt DiBenedetto - Go Fas Racing (GFR) #32 # ) Jeffrey Earnhardt - Circle Sport/The Motorsports Group (CS/TMG) #33 # ) Landon Cassill - Front Row Motorsports (FRM) #34 # ) Chris Buescher - JTG Daugherty Racing (JTGDR) #37 # ) David Ragan - Front Row Motorsports (FRM) #38 # ) Kurt Busch - Stewart-Haas Racing (SHR) #41 # ) Kyle Larson - Chip Ganassi Racing (CGR) #42 # ) Aric Almirola - Richard Petty Motorsports (RPM) #43 # ) Darrell Wallace Jr. - Richard Petty Motorsports (RPM) #44 # ) A.J. Allmendinger - JTG Daugherty Racing (JTGDR) #47 # ) Jimmie Johnson - Hendrick Motorsports (HM) #48 # ) Ray Black Jr. - Rick Ware Racing (RWR) #51 # ) Kyle Weatherman - Rick Ware Racing (RWR) #52 # ) B.J. McLeod - Rick Ware Racing (RWR) #53 # ) Carl Long - MBM Motorsports (MBMM) #66 # ) Cole Whitt - TriStar Motorsports (TSM) #72 # ) Brendan Gaughan - Beard Motorsports (BM) #72 # ) Erik Jones - Furniture Row Racing (FRR) #77 # ) Martin Truex Jr. - Furniture Row Racing (FRR) #78 # ) Corey LaJoie - BK Racing (BKR) #83 # ) Dale Earnhardt Jr. - Hendrick Motorsports (HM) #88 # ) Ryan Ellis - BK Racing (BKR) #93 # ) Sean Gossett - Westbrook Motorsports (WM) #94 # ) Michael McDowell - Leavine Family Racing (LFR) #95 # ) D.J. Kennington - Gaunt Brothers Racing (GBR) #96 # ) Titan Michaels - Titan Michaels Racing (TMR) #100 Some drivers are from stop motion series like WUB Network's (Rockwell & Alonso). WUB, Goodyear Cup Series (Gossett), and Coke Zero Cup Series (Wallace Jr.) are my references. I added their drivers, plus a few of mine, to show my love for their series. Part-time drivers: # ) Derrike Cope - StarCom Racing (SCR) #00 # ) Regan Smith - Tommy Baldwin Racing (TBR) #0 # ) Kai Coleson - Titan Michaels Racing (TMR) #12 # ) Benjamin Ezekiel Belmont - Titan Michaels Racing (TMR) #35 # ) Horgan Campbell - Titan Michaels Racing (TMR) #36 # ) Axton Michaels - Titan Michaels Racing (TMR) #97 # ) David Starr - MBM Motorsports (MBMM) #66 # ) Timmy Hill - MBM Motorsports (MBMM) #66 # ) Mark Thompson - MBM Motorsports (MBMM) #66 # ) Justin Allgaier - JR Motorsports (JRM) #51/7 # ) Sebastian Vettel - Verizon Motorsports (VM) #25 # ) Lewis Hamilton - F1 Motorsports (F1M) #101 # ) James Hinchcliffe - Verizon Motorsports (VM) #101 # ) Takuma Sato - Verizon Motorsports (VM) #101 # ) Zachary Claman DeMelo - Verizon Motorsports (VM) #101